All around the wrold
by floating fog
Summary: Merlin is hunting rare creatures, Arthur just tags along, crack, fun and fluff ensues.


**Hello there! Another entry for my summerpornathon :) **

**Rating:NC-17  
Pairing: Arthur/Merlin  
Discalimer: They aren't mine and belong to their respected owners.**

**Have fun! **

* * *

**Amazonas:**

"You prat!"

"Excuse me!"

"You nearly shot me and you destroyed my camera!"

"I saved your life idiot!"

"I needed that film!"

"That, that _thing_ would have eaten you-"

"mok'ele-mbembe and no, it wouldn't have." Merlin glared at the blond prat before him. "Just stay away from me."

* * *

**Loch Ness:**

"What are you doing here?"

"Happened to be around." Arthur answered with a smirk.

"Riiight."

"So what are we-"

"Not we, I, and Nessie, so be quiet."

"….."

"What?"

"Your eyes went…"

"Oh."

* * *

**Dover, Massachusetts:**

"This is better be worth it Merlin."

"I didn't ask you to come."

"Shut up."

"…."

"Merlin is that….?"

"Yeah, now give me the camera."

"Its eyes are glowing like yours."

"…."

"Don't be a girl Merlin, yours are prettier."

"…."

"…"

"You kissed me."

"Yeah so?"

"…"

* * *

**Puerto-Rico:**

"Is that a goat?"

"Yep."

"Why do you have a dead goat Merlin?"

"To lure the beast."

"I don't need a dead goat Merlin; you should know that by now."

"Prat."

"…"

"Merlin…."

"No."

"But Merlin…" Arthur whined and then huffed when his hand was slapped.

"I'm working."

"That's the problem! You are too sexy when you are working! I can't help myself!"

"…"

* * *

"Shh… You'll wake the whole village Merlin."

"Arthur fuck," Merlin gasped and arched into Arthur's touch. "Faster you prat, gods yeah."

Arthur smirked and dropped to his knees.

"Arth-" Merlin's hips bucked when Arthur's lips wrapped around him, humming in smug delight.

"Oh god, fuck, Arthur I'm-"

Arthur tightened his grip on Merlin's thighs.

"That's right baby," He cooed. "Come for me."

"Oh fuck!" Merlin's knees buckled and he crumbled in Arthur's arms.

"Err Merlin?"

"Hmm?"

"Where did the goat go?"

"Huh?" Merlin looked around.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"You prat! You distracted me!"

"Merlin?"

"Well?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"What's that?"

"My new job."

"No."

"Arthur-"

"No."

"But-"

"We talked about it Merlin! After that disaster in London with the fucking Spring- Heeled Jack-"

"Nothing happened!"

"Just by luck!"

"And my magic!"

Arthur's jaw tightened. "I'm coming with you."

* * *

**Himalayas****:**

"What are we doing?"

"Yeti."

"Of course."

"Shut up."

"That's my line."

"Fine then, Prat. There, happy?"

"No."

"What now?"

"I'm cold."

"Arthur…"

"It's not my fault Merlin!" Arthur grumbled. "It's fucking 20 degrees below! I'm going to freeze to death!"

"No you won't."

"….."

"…"

"Merlin."

A sigh.

"Merlin."

"What?"

"Warm me." Arthur said and opened his arms.

"What? No! I'm working!"

"Merlin…" Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist.

"Warm me baby, I'm freezing without you."

Merlin shivered as he felt Arthur's warm breath ghosting along his neck.

"You don't feel like you are freezing."

"That's because I'm holding you," Arthur whispered as he trailed kisses along Merlin's neck. "Our love keeps me warm."

"Arthur…" Merlin's hands fisted in Arthur's hair and pulled his lips to his, kissing him deeply.

"Since when?" Merlin asked as Arthur's hands sneaked beneath his cloths.

"The Mothman case, you saved my ass-"

"I always save your ass." Merlin gasped when the cold tips of Arthur's fingers pinched his nipple.

"One word Merlin: Amazonas." Arthur said as he lowered Merlin to the thermo blanket on the floor.

"Three words prat: I love you too."

"That's four." Arthur chuckled as he opened their pants.

"I wish I could touch you properly." Arthur said as he lowered their pants to their ankles, aligning their hard cocks together.

"When we get home." Merlin moaned when Arthur began stroking them both.

"Fuck Merlin," Arthur groaned when the precome and Merlin's magic made everything slippery and wet and oh so glorious. "I'm going to take you."

"Here?" Merlin's question was cut off when Arthur's finger pressed in.

"Can't wait."

"Yeah, allright, yeah."

Two fingers, three fingers and then Arthur was pushing in, both men groaning at the sensation.

"Merlin, fuck Merlin." Arthur panted as he pushed in and out.

"I know, fuck Arthur, I know." Merlin moaned as Arthur's tempo increased.

"Oh god, best way to get warm ever." Arthur said as his hand wrapped around Merlin's cock.

"Prat." Merlin breathed as Arthur's strokes grew faster.

"But you still love me right?" Arthur asked as he pressed kisses all over Merlin's face.

"Fuck yeah," Merlin gasped. "Arthur I'm-" His moans were swallowed by Arthur's mouth as they both tumbled over the edge.

* * *

"What is that?"

"A photo of snow Arthur."

"So these aren't eyes?"

"….."

"Did he?"

"Watched us when…" Merlin said faintly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well fuck me." Merlin whispered.

"When we are home baby." Arthur smirked.

* * *

I was running a high fever when this was written! R&R?


End file.
